


Jade

by mistrali



Category: Emelan - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Evvy admires a piece of art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jade

**Author's Note:**

> Originally for RAYS, but it was too tenuous.

Jade

“I’ll be in the west wing, reading the scrolls about the history of silk, to tell Lark about later; mind you don’t wander off,” said Rosethorn, but Evvy had eyes only for the object which rested in front of her. An amulet dangled from a hair-fine strand of gold. There were characters on it that Evvy couldn’t identify, but she peered at the engraving of a water-snake that almost glided off the polished white jade, along with what looked like a symbol of Kanzan the Merciful, judging from the bowl of water and the white lotuses painted on a scroll nearby. 

“This is eight hundred years old?” she whispered, awestruck. Rosethorn had told her about the finery in these displays of the Yanjingyi emperor's. “To show off his wealth and status, according to Crane; he’d know, being a noble,” she’d said ruefully – but this was like nothing Evvy could have imagined. It was more beautiful even than Briar’s alphabet. Even through the magical ward, she could feel the jade’s contentment at being so diligently cared for. 


End file.
